


What to do when your spouse is a sexy, hyperactive actor with a keen interest in role playing

by 221B_Johnkhanlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Consensual Non-Consent, Fantasy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pretending, Role-Playing Game, role playing couple, role playing fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Johnkhanlocked/pseuds/221B_Johnkhanlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serious fluff and nonsense. Worked on lots of angst and sadness for Belonging so I did something fun and lighthearted.</p><p>This is role playing between spouses, Benedict and Martin, just for -you know- FUN. Guess it's an AU because sadly these two are not really a couple. I'm just going to go cry now.</p><p>No insult is intended to these fine actors but OMG they should totally do this! They look HOT together.</p><p>In this chapter we learn about Kirk's first time with Khan. Other chapters of other pairings will happen later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirk's first time with Khan

Kirk watched Khan warily from his position on the floor. The dark haired man stalked from one corner of his quarters to the other and was clearly fuming.  
“They DID NOT release my crew as promised.” He growled loudly.

“I am aware of that,” Kirk replied before he could stop himself. He bit down on adding anything further in hopes his first remark had gone unheard. Unfortunately, it hadn’t.

“Don’t think for one moment that I FORGOT about you, Kirk! I’m certain you had something to do with this new treachery!” Khan claimed as he spun perfectly mid-stride to approach a chained, kneeling Captain. Kirk tried to scoot back on his knees but the chain to his ankles caught him up short on the ring in the floor. His wrists were in cuffs, chained together securely also at the elbows and he had no way to defend himself. As Khan towered over him Kirk felt a strong urge to cower. He fought it as best as he could. He stiffened his back and glared up at his angry captor.

“I did not. They reassured me that your crew’s cyro-pods had been loaded on to the Enterprise for transport…”

The violent slap to his face crumpled him to the floor. 

“Liar!”

Kirk moaned, ran his tongue over his teeth, tasted blood. He managed to get back to his knees defiantly. “I’m NOT lying, Khan. I didn’t expect this either. Would I have come all this way…to see you…to deliver your crew to you if I had known the pods were empty?”

Khan growled and raised his hand again to strike, “Where are they?”

Kirk closed his eyes and braced. “I don’t know…hitting me won’t help find them.”

The slap drove him back to the floor. He cried out at the sharp burn; closing then instantly opening his eyes to track his captor. “Fuck, please… I don’t know where they are.”

Khan grabbed him by the hair, yanked him back to his knees and screamed mere inches from Kirk’s contorted face. “You are LYING! Do you know what I do to those that DARE LIE to me?”

Kill them quickly, I hope. Kirk prayed. No death blow came, instead, Khan was staring at him with a hungry, lustful gleam in his sharp blue eyes that chilled Kirk to the bone. He suspected what was coming next would not be pleasant at all. Khan grasped Kirk’s golden uniform top and tore it open at the neck. He ripped it into complete shreds and left the tatters to hang loosely on Kirk’s shoulders. When Khan reached for the pants, Kirk tried in vain to fight back. He could do no more than prolong the inevitable but he wasn’t going to simply let the maniac strip him naked so easily. It took more time and a bit more strength but Khan had him pinned prone to the floor within moments and he was able to pull the last remnants of clothing free.

Kirk shuddered and gasped as Khan ran a possessive hand over his naked body. “Fuck, don’t.” He pleaded.

Khan abruptly stood and strode smoothly away like a well-oiled machine. As he managed to get to a kneeling position again Kirk observed Khan picking an object off a nearby table. At the sight of it Kirk’s blood turned cold. He started to shiver uncontrollably.

Khan approached slowly, waving the three foot long, thin pole ahead of him almost casually. It looked like a cane…in fact could be used as one…but it was the tip that really was a bitch. The thing vibrated from an electrical pulse and blue sparks were shooting from the end. 

“Khan…” Kirk whispered. His mouth was dry. “Please…”

A sinister smile played across Khan’s face and made Kirk feel decidedly ill. “Certainly, Kirk, I can be merciful. Not often, mind you. Simply confess you were part of the plan and tell me where my crew is hidden…you had better PRAY they are unharmed. Shall we begin?”

“Khan, I have NOT lied at all…”

The cane swished down connecting to his torso and James cried out. He twisted away from it. It stuck again from the other side. Not at Khan’s full strength, Kirk noted numbly, that would have likely killed him instantly. He whimpered as the cane was dropped hard a third time, this one to his back as Khan circled behind him. Kirk collapsed forward but could not cover himself from the onslaught with secured hands behind his back. His buttocks took the next two swings and he yelped at the pain.

“Tell me!”

There was a pause to the caning and Kirk tried to stop his teeth from chattering uncontrollably around loud moans.  
“Khan, BELIEVE me…if I knew where they were…I’d tell you.”

Khan switched his grip on the cane and it was now the small red tip that touched Kirk’s naked hip. Blue sparks crackled on his skin. He jumped back with a yelp but could not escape as it touched the same spot again. “Fuckfuckfuck…”

“Confess! I know you knew of the plan… if you were not the actual formulator of it, you at least knew… that’s why you beamed down alone… so you did not expose your FRIENDS to my wrath…” The cane tip touched his bare foot and Kirk shrieked in pain.

“Fine! Fuck. Fine! I did know…” he admitted but added hurriedly, “But it was the admiralties’ plan, not mine… that’s why I left most of my own crew back on Earth… they sent me here to recapture you.”

“A mission you FAILED,” Khan scoffed. He waved the cane threateningly and said, “Continue.”

“Once you were recaptured they were going to … um, put you through… reconditioning training,” Kirk admitted hesitantly. “Make you a compliant soldier again.”

Khan snarled, “OH they WERE, were they?”

The cane tip tapped his bare inner thigh and as the electricity arched over sensitive skin Kirk nearly yanked his arms out of joint trying to cover himself. Khan laughed.

“I know a lot about reconditioning, Kirk. I think that would be the perfect for you. Very fitting, in fact.”

“Please, Khan… it wasn’t my idea. I told them it was my opinion that you and your crew should be allowed to settle your own planet, be left alone. They didn’t listen. They were going to send an entire fleet and threaten to kill your crew again just to bully you to surrender. I finally convinced them that I could bring you in.”

“How touching,” Khan replied smoothly, he touched Kirk’s cock tip with the cane. As Kirk collapsed forward, howling, Khan knelt beside him and ran a hand through his prisoner’s hair. “I imagine you regret now, your offer.”

After a moment Kirk regained his composure and hissed through his teeth, “No. I don’t judge a crew by the Captain’s actions. They don’t deserve to die.”

“But I do, is what you are implying,” Khan said.

Kirk sighed, “I didn’t say that. I think murdering all those people WAS wrong…but listen, I do understand the motivations behind it.”

“How sweet,” khan growled. “Are they safe?”

Kirk looked at Khan steadily, “As far as I know. I don’t know where they are but I believe Spock was put in charge of their oversight. Spock will not kill them.”

Khan nodded. “See that wasn’t so bad was it? Confessing?”

Kirk rolled his eyes, “Let me go, Khan.”

He watched as Khan put the cane down and walked away from him. Khan stood by the door a minute in silence.  
“You’ve confessed and now comes real punishment, Kirk. After that, we’ll work on your reconditioning…”

Khan left the room and Kirk knelt in silence, his heart aching with dread.  
*********************************

“Shall we begin the next phase?” Khan asked as he returned several minutes later. When Kirk refused to answer, Khan leaned over him and offered a glass of water. Kirk leaned forward gratefully and took a few sips as Khan held it out slightly tipped for him.

“I’m sure you’re thinking about what I might do next,” Khan said.

Kirk shook his head, “Thinking about a nice vacation. I think I deserve it.”

Khan chuckled. “That’s right, Kirk. Try to calm yourself. But remember, this IS what you deserve for betraying me.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll just forgive me…”

Khan offered more water and watched Kirk sip at it. He finally set the glass down and fished around for a piece of the ice. “Lay down. It will be hard to, on your bound hands, but I think you can manage.”

Kirk flinched at the request. “And if I refuse?”

“I wouldn’t…just a warning…the punishment I have planned will be hard enough…I wouldn’t get anything added to it, if I were you…”

Kirk slumped first to his side then carefully maneuvered to his back. It was awkward and painful to lay on his bound arms underneath him. He felt very exposed and barely managed to will himself out of a panic attack as Khan stepped over him and knelt facing him with a knee on both sides of his chest.

“I’m punishing you for betraying my trust,” Khan told him.

Kirk sighed, rolling his eyes. Bad guys always wanted to talk. “Yes, got that…”

Khan swirled the ice over the hard nub of his nipple with one hand while grabbing and roughly pinching the other. Kirk gasped, astonished.  
“Well if this is punishment…” Kirk growled. He felt his cock hardening against his will.

Khan smirked, “I think you might actually enjoy your reconditioning training later, Kirk.”

“I’m…oh…enjoying this punishment too…” Kirk replied. He tried to arch his back but could barely move his legs underneath Khan’s weight. Khan kept touching the ice to his chest and one hand kept toying with his sensitized nipples.

Khan smiled smugly, “This is just for my amusement…watching you get helplessly aroused.”

Kirk frowned almost playfully, “So let’s get the punishment over so you can recondition me…if this kind of pleasure is going to be a part of it”

Khan pulled a chain from his pocket and dangled it in front of Kirk. At both ends were clover clamps. “If that is what you want.”

He pulled on Kirk’s left nipple and with a deft hand secured a clamp in place. Kirk hissed at the strong bite of the clamp. Khan snarled and tugged on the clamp chain. Kirk cried out and struggled to free himself.

“Fuck…oh…stop,” Kirk gasped in pain as Khan tugged and twisted the chain.

“I’m enjoying this,” Khan replied simply, “I don’t want to stop.”

“You fucking sadist,” Kirk cried out as his other nipple was secured with a clamp. The heat from the biting pain fanned out quickly.

Khan simply held the middle of the chain taught and it was Kirk’s own struggles that moved him away and towards Khan’s hand. Khan chuckled, “You are doing that to yourself, little masochist.”

Kirk was panting and moaning at the fire burning through his chest and it worked fucking magic in his groin. His member was rigid and dripping pre-cum. 

“Your eyes are completely blown,” Khan whispered as he slipped his hand down to his own bulge in his tight black pants. “You look beautiful this way…. Helpless and hungry.”

Khan stood and dropped the chain back onto Kirk’s chest. The movement refreshed the pain and Kirk arched his back in response. “Get up, slut, to your knees.”

Kirk groaned, rolled over slowly to his side again and with an awkward, tired struggle managed to regain his position. Khan left him like that as he gathered a few things he needed to continue with the punishment. Kirk watched him, his head down but his wary eyes peeked out through wet eyelashes. Khan smirked and winked at him. He laughed to himself as Kirk hung his head in response and his captive’s cock bobbed up just a bit harder, closer to the edge of an enormous orgasm.

“Be patient, slut, I’m almost ready to continue.”

Kirk sighed. As Khan approached he started to tremble. “Please…” Was his only whisper. His brain couldn’t latch onto any other word.

Khan produced the cup of water again and Kirk gulped it down gratefully even as water overflowed the rim and dripped over his jaw and chest. Khan clucked his tongue and wiped Kirk’s face with a long graceful hand. Kirk leaned into the touch and didn’t move. 

“Now, Kirk, we have barely started…”

Khan pulled his hand away and set the glass back onto the table. He showed Kirk what he held in his hands; just simple clothes pins. Roughly he grasped Kirk by the hair, tilted his head back and placed the first pin on the outer edge of Kirk’s pectoral muscle. Kirk barely felt it. “It doesn’t seem like much, does it, slut?” Khan remarked lightly as he placed another pin on the opposite side to the first. “Just little pinches, really.”

He worked his way down Kirk’s chest, placing a pin on one side then placing a pin to mirror it on the other side. He spaced them out about two finger widths apart and secured the last two pins close to the clover leaf clamps. Khan leaned forward, grasping Kirk’s hair still, and kissed him lightly on the jaw. Kirk’s eyes were dazed and he made no attempt to escape the kiss.

Khan stepped back and watched Kirk writhe in front of him. Kirk soon started panting heavily and twisting side to side to stop the itching burn on his chest. “Those pins starting to bite now?”

He grabbed Kirk’s hair by the root and held him steady as he flicked each cloths pin. Kirk hissed and swore. Khan released Kirk’s head and with both hands removed the clover nipple clamps at the same time. The searing pain made Kirk shriek and collapse forward into Khan’s legs. Khan pushed him away roughly, dropped the chain to floor and rubbed across the red points on Kirk’s nipples. He grinned at the pained response Kirk gave to this stimulation. “Mmmm, nice, yes… I think you and I will explore daily just how sensitive I can keep your nipples, Kirk.” He twisted each cloths pin then roughly yanked each one off without opening the jaws and laughed as Kirk tried to pull away. Tears were streaming down Kirk’s face.

As the final pin came off, Kirk slumped to the floor onto his side, boneless. Even his erection had flagged. Khan straddled him again and pushed his captive onto his back. “I think I will introduce you tomorrow to a lovely little toy called a Zipper.” 

Khan squeezed each red spot and chuckled as he held Kirk pinned to the floor by his weight alone. “All this struggling… you cannot escape me. And we are utterly alone on this planet, Kirk… you will have my full attention... for the REST. OF. YOUR. LIFE.”

“F..Fuck off,” Kirk finally managed through gritted teeth. 

Khan gripped his jaw and stared into his eyes. “I was just thinking about FUCKING that lovely mouth of yours.”

Kirk looked stunned. He clamped his mouth tightly and glared at Khan defiantly. Khan continued, “You have a reputation as a lady’s man, Kirk … so I’m pretty sure you’ve never sucked cock before. I’ll teach you how to do it properly sometime but for now… I’m just going to lock that mouth open and shove myself down your throat. Sound nice?”

Of course, Kirk shook his head and watched helplessly as Khan produced another item from his pocket. It was a large O ring with straps and a buckle.

“Open your mouth,” Khan commanded. When kirk shook his head again, Khan slapped him hard. A red handprint formed along the left side of Kirk’s face. He was already sore from the earlier slaps and he started to whimper.

“It will be easier just to open your mouth, Kirk… you will give in eventually anyway.” Khan reminded him and raised his hand to slap Kirk again. Khan growled triumphantly as Kirk’s mouth opened a fraction. Deftly he wrangled the large metal circle into Kirk’s mouth behind his teeth and sneered as Kirk’s eyes went wide with shock and fear. Khan locked the gag in place. He slid one finger into Kirk’s mouth and touched his tongue. Kirk bucked and tried to turn his head away. “MMMmmmm, lovely, all mine.”

Khan dug into his pocket, pulled out a small key, reached behind himself and with amazing precision and dexterity unlocked the chains to kirk’s ankle cuffs that kept him attached to the floor. He lifted Kirk to his shoulders and in a fireman’s carry took Kirk’s nearly limp body to his bed. Khan flung him down at its edge, on his back, head dangly over the side. Kirk was violently shaking.

Khan unzipped his pants and released his large erection. Kirk started to make strange gagging sounds as Khan placed his hands on Kirk’s shoulders to hold him down and slid his cock into his captive’s mouth through the O ring. Into Kirk’s mouth, past his teeth and tongue, Khan entered slowly, reveling in the warmth and Kirk’s flailing body. “Now, now, Slut, you are not going anywhere… calm down, I’ll let you breathe. Match your breathing with my pace…” 

Khan pulled back and Kirk’s breath exploded around his cock. He shoved back in and withdrew again, not really in any particular rhythm despite what he had told Kirk. Kirk was struggling to find the right pace to breath and his jaws clenched uselessly against the metal. Khan ignored his efforts to breathe and simply used his mouth as he would any fuck toy. Kirk kicked and twisted then finally stilled as he managed to catch his breath. Khan sneered and pushed all the way in. His cock’s head was surrounded by the tight wall of Kirk’s throat and he came in huge spurts with a grunt.

He pulled out and flipped a gagging, coughing Kirk onto his belly. “Easy, slut, breathe.”

Spittle and cum dripped from Kirk’s mouth as Khan loosened the O ring’s straps and pulled it out. Kirk swallowed and sputtered helplessly a few minutes longer as Khan tossed the used gag onto the nearest table.

“Please…” Kirk whimpered, “Khan… stop.”

Khan laughed, “The punishment is over…for today, Kirk… shall we begin your reconditioning?”

“Oh God…” Kirk groaned as Khan lifted him and turned his body the correct direction in the bed. He loosened the arms cuffs and pulled Kirk’s wrists up to fasten them to the head board. Kirk cried out as his shoulders reawakened with pins and needles. “Fuck, ohhh…fuck…that hurts.”

“This will take your mind off of your arms, slut.”

Khan leaned over Kirk’s body and engulfed his manhood into his mouth. Kirk’s cries of pain quickly turned to moaning. Khan was a well experienced from all the years of Admiral Marcus’s personal training and his ministrations were drawing out lovely sounds from Kirk. He spoke around Kirk’s cock, “Hmmm, like that do you? I haven’t even added suction.” The vibrations of his talking sent thrilling electricity straight to down Kirk’s balls and up to his brain.

Khan pulled away and watched Kirk buck and try to poke thin air---seeking the warmth and pleasure like a whore. “It’s not time yet… you’ll be begging for it soon but I’m the one that decides IF you cum and WHEN.”

Kirk was panting, his eyes already begging. “Oh SHUT UP already… suck me!”

Khan’s face actually lit up with humor and he barked a short laugh. “Maybe we won’t need as much reconditioning as I thought…”

He pinned Kirk’s hips with his hands and started to lick very slowly from Kirk’s balls up his twitching cock. Kirk howled from the intense pleasure and started to plead for release. Globs of precum oozed out and Khan slurped them up greedily. He swirled his tongue over Kirk’s swollen cock head and noted Kirk’s composure had completely fallen apart. Kirk was too close to the edge and Khan decided to make him wait.

He lifted Kirk’s legs onto his shoulders and pressed forward to bend him and expose his ass. Kirk was feeling too high, too dizzy to complain but he froze when Khan licked a finger and eased it into his ass firmly.

“No, Khan…ohhhh…no…p..please… not this,” Kirk begged. He tried to close his legs, tried to pull away but he was exhausted…it was too much, too overwhelming. He gave up, submitted to the exploring finger. Khan added a second finger and scissored them. Kirk hissed as he was stretched. It wasn’t as painful as he expected, just odd. He watched as Khan reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the bed. He closed his eyes and whimpered.

“Your noises are hardening me again, Slut…I’m going to take you…hard…with no mercy… and you’ll cum too, shouting my name.”

A third finger was added to the now slick ones and Khan curled his hand in the warm, tight flesh seeking and finding Kirk’s prostrate. “Oh FUCK…” Kirk cried out, his eyes flying wide open.

“That’s the plan, yes…”

Khan poked at Kirk’s prostrate a few more times, removed his fingers, lubed himself and with a his dry hand keeping Kirk bent and exposed, he slid the head of his cock into Kirk’s ass. Kirk gasped and winced at the sensation. Khan pressed forward, past the tight ring until he felt his balls rub against Kirk’s. Kirk went boneless and weak as Khan pulled out, pushed in… building his pace and ignoring Kirk’s struggles and grunts of pain. 

“YOU.ARE.MINE!” Khan hissed out as he slammed back in. He was very close…he grabbed Kirk’s cock with his lubed hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

They both came hard; Khan deep inside his captive and Kirk all over Khan’s hand and his own chest. 

“Fuck…Khan…oh fuck.”

A moment later Khan sat back, panting, as his cock finally slid out. Kirk moaned. They stayed that way several long minutes in complete silence.

'Kirk' finally flopped his head back and sighed against the pillows. “Wow. I think you just about killed me with that orgasm, Benedict,” He said.

When he got no answer from ‘Khan’, he lifted his head again and stared hard. The other man finally made eye contact. His eyes were dazed and seemed somehow to be a touch greener in color instead of the aroused state of cobalt blue.

“Benny…are you with me?” ‘Kirk’ asked with some uncertainty.

Khan blinked slowly, regarding Kirk a moment quietly. He shook his head like a dog emerging from water.

“Benedict, are you with me? I’m ok. It’s good…it’s ok. It’s me, Martin. Come back to me.” Martin Freeman said gently but urgently to his spouse.

Finally a shy smile lit up the other man’s face. “Yes, I’m with you, Martin. God that was some role playing session….powerful… frightening almost at how real it was for me… God, look at you…are you sure you are ok?”

“Aside from a few bruises and pulled muscles…yeah I’m ok.”

“Why didn’t you use your safeword? I could’ve …well Khan could have really hurt you, love.” Benedict said as he fussed with the handcuffs securing Martin to their bed’s headboard.

“Benny, I’m fine. I told you I could handle it and I did. You got close to making me use it with that damn E-cane of yours and those nipple clamps… you fucking sadist.” Martin remarked lightly. He carressed his lover's face fondly.

“Khan’s the sadist,” Benedict reminded him. He added, “Very impressive, really, Martin. I’d never be able to take pain like that.”

Martin laughed, “Well, we’ll see…when Kirk gets free and takes his revenge.”

Benedict’s now greenish grey eyes narrowed as he regarded his lover. “Well, in that case, we’ll need to get a replacement for that Captain’s uniform. Khan ripped that one to shreds.”

“Maybe we should just go ahead and order a dozen, Benedict.”

“Martin, maybe…could we… a dragon costume?” Benedict asked with just a twinkle of something sinister and playful in his look.

“I draw the line at dragons, Benedict Cumberbatch! You’d likely set our house on fire!”

“I am fire! I am Death!” The dragon shouted.

“Oh God No, Smaug, don’t eat me…” A hobbit voice protested with a snort of amusement. As his lover dove down and nipped his neck, Martin added, “Ok, yes, fine…maybe a dragon …OMG that feel’s great…maybe we can get a dragon costume, too. It just can’t be a fire breathing dragon, Ok?”

“Obviously,” ‘Sherlock’ replied and Martin shook his head to discourage him. 

“Oh God, I’m spent, Benny. Let’s do Sherlock and John tomorrow.”

Both men shared a warm, hearty laugh and gentle embrace.


	2. A Bad Boy- Or Why Benedict Never Faces the Camera for his Movie Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict seems to refuse to face the cameras for his Movie Promo posters? Now we know why? Naughty boy!
> 
>  
> 
> No role play in this one. Just daddy correcting his boy, .
> 
>  
> 
> #Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Benedicts were harmed in the writing of this chapter.
> 
> Work of fiction for entertainment purposes... I respect these two highly.

Benny was in trouble again and he bloody damn well knew it. I pointed at my knees as he swayed unsteadily on his feet, uncertain as to whether he should move forward or backward. He frowned dramatically at me and a whine escaped through his clenched teeth.

“One,” I said.

“Ah, Martin, don’t count.”

“Two!”

“Fuck! Stop counting! I said I could explain why I’m late!” Benny cried out as he rushed to my side and knelt. He laid his head on my lap and peered up at me with his lovely blue eyes tearing up.

“Not interested in the slightest, Benedict. I warned you what would happen,” I replied heartlessly.

Benny squirmed, looked away with a sigh then stood up. He towered over me but his face was flushed and his lower lip stuck out in a pout like a little boy in serious trouble. I shook my head; my Benny was quite the actor. I wasn’t going to give him any sympathy or mercy. We had rules in place to help him mind me. If I gave in even once it would make life with the hyperactive, compulsive young man nearly impossible. Someone had to be the adult in charge. In this relationship, that job fell to me.

“Three!” I exclaimed. When he leapt away defiantly, scowling, I rose and snatched his arm. “Bad boy, come here right now! You are only going to make it much worse on yourself!”

Benny whimpered as I manhandled him into place over my lap. His long limbs flailed until I swatted his ass as hard as I could deliver. With a yelp, he glanced over his shoulder back at me. “That hurt!” he protested.

“Really?” I laughed. “I believe, Benedict, that is the entire point of a hiding!”

I smacked him a dozen times or more, never in a pattern or pace he could get used to. I delivered them hard and fast, eliciting grunts and curses he tried in vain to stifle. We were getting nowhere with improving his behavior. I would just have to increase my efforts until I reached him.

“Get up a moment and get those trousers and underpants off,” I ordered.

Benedict rose gracefully, rubbing his bottom. “We’re on set, Martin. What if someone comes looking for one of us in our trailer?” he whined.

I scoffed, “First, you should have thought of that! And second, love, I’m damned sure the cast and crew know damn well you get disciplined! Trailers are not sound proofed.”

The blush that threatened to burn his ears off amused me but I made sure I didn’t let a smile creep into my expression. I pointed at his trousers and then at the floor. He hooked his fingers into the fly and unbuttoned it very slowly.

“Keep up this defiance, young man, and I’ll retrieve the riding crop from the set.”

This seemed to motivate Benny to move just a touch faster. In a flash his trousers and underpants were neatly folded and resting atop his socks and shoes. His lean alabaster body was sporting a reddened, hard cock. When he saw that I was observing him, he shyly tried to cover his urgent need. Considering I had teased and tormented that bit of flesh many times, I found his embarrassment over its current state to be annoying.

“Stop that! Drop your hands! I know that you enjoy being submissive. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. That’s mine in any case, don’t hide it from me!” I growled.

His trembling hands dropped to his side but he still wouldn’t make eye contact. “I’m sorry,” he whispered miserably. 

I needed to calm him a little, reconnect so that the punishment would have the desired results. “You were late to the shoot again because you got distracted, didn’t you?” I asked. 

Benny nodded and sniffled. “There was such lovely weather. It called to me. They’re just wrapping-up today. I thought I had time before they needed me.”

“You can’t wander off like that, love. You worry people…me. You need to check in, let me know you are alright if you’re running late.”

He hung his head. “I know. I’m truly sorry, Martin. It won’t happen again.”

“I know it won’t, get back over my lap, Benedict.”

The frown on his face deepened. “I apologized.”

“Yes, you did,” I remarked, patting my lap. “But you know that doesn’t solve it, does it? Come here and let’s finish this. They’ll want you for those promotional shots later today.”

Reluctantly he settled back in place and I helped him correct his placement before warning him, “I’m not going to stop until I feel you’ve learned your lesson this time. I expect you to tell someone where you are going and to call me if you’re running late. No more excuses, Benedict. You’ve been a bad boy today!”

With that I lit in on him, delivering sound smacks that made him rise upon his toes and shout out. He tolerated them as stoically as he could but as I continued he started to struggle. His feet drummed against the floor and he had a death grip on the legs of the chair. After a particularly painful swat to his sensitive sit spot he threw his arm over his back to block me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it to the small of his back to secure it in place. Showing him I wasn’t pleased, I increased my tempo until he collapsed over my lap and surrendered finally. I continued on for several more minutes. The reddened ass shook with each blow and when I heard the protesting cries turn to heartfelt sobs I knew I had reached him. I smacked each sit spot and upper thigh once more for good measure then released his wrist. I rubbed his back gently and waited for him to relax. It took him several minutes to realize the spanking was over. 

“Benny, love, you can get up. Turn around and sit on my lap, please. I’ll hold you.”

He moved slowly and carefully but obeyed me. Settling into my lap, he whimpered softly at the pain. After a few minutes he found a relatively comfortable position and wiggled his head in under my chin. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“I know, Benny.”

“I mean it this time. No more wandering off. No more being late,” he promised.

“Mmhm, you’ve said that before, Benny,” I reminded him.

I felt him wriggle. He hated being called out on something. He told me, “That was the last time! I promise.”

“I’m sure the directors would appreciate it,” I said.

Just then there was a knock on the trailer door and I called out, “We’ll be there in a minute!”

“We just need Benedict for his promotional shot,” The assistant shouted back. I found it amusing that no one ever actually opened our trailer door; they always shouted their requirements through it instead. In spite of all of Benny’s fears, they would not come in without being invited.

“Oh, the promo! My eyes are probably red, Martin! What am I going to do?” Benedict inquired, alarmed.

“That’s easy,” I said. “Just face away from the camera. More mysterious anyway.”

“Great idea!” Benedict said as he got up and dressed in his costume trousers. “Nobody will ever know the truth!”

“That Benny was a bad boy that day and got his ass spanked till he cried? No they won’t know that. Now get going or you’re going to be late, love!”

I watched amused as Benny dashed out of the trailer.

\-----------

A few years later…

Benny was over my knees as usual, his ass turning red as I smacked it. “I’m sorry!” He howled.

“Really, Benedict! I can’t believe you chose THIS day to disobey me! It’s another movie promotional shoot and I’m certain this is the third one that you’ll have to face away from the camera because you’ve been crying! People will begin to talk, Benedict! When will you learn!”

“Owww! Please, Martin!”

I continued hiding him in spite of his pleas for leniency.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just say this... I love and respect these two actors in reality. This work uses them as fictional characters in an AU. I make no money from my fanfiction.
> 
> Aren't they cute together though? Such a sassy Captain Kirk, lol.


End file.
